Whistle Blower
Whistle Blower is a case featured in CSI: Hidden Crimes, appearing as the seventh case of the game. Plot Summary Victim *'Claire Dobbs' Murder Weapon *'Towel' Killer *'Heidi Loris' Suspects victor sland suspect.jpg|Victor Sland heidi loris suspect.jpg|Heidi Loris tad aldicott suspect.jpg|Tad Aldicott pimp pernel suspect wb.jpg|Pimp Pernel clark dobbs suspect.jpg|Clark Dobbs Killer's Profile *Is Athletic *Wears Torn Shirt *Has Stadium Access *Is Shoe Size 7 *Wears Desert Nights Perfume Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Dirty Pompoms *Investigate WLVU Stadium (Clue: Victim's Body) *Analyze Victim's Body (03:00:00; Result: Trachea, Fabric Pieces; Attribute: Is Athletic) *Examine Trachea (Result: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces *Analyze Fabric Pieces (01:30:00; Attribute: Wears Torn Shirt; New Crime Scene unlocked: Locker Room) *Investigate Locker Room (Prerequisite: Fabric Pieces analyzed; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Pompoms) *Analyze Pompoms (02:00:00; New Suspect: Victor Sland) *Interrogate Victor Sland (Prerequisite: Pompoms analyzed; New Crime Scene unlocked: Stadium Stands) *Investigate Stadium Stands (Prerequisite: Victor interrogated; Clues: Plastic Card, Soil Sample) *Examine Soil Sample *Interrogate Victor Sland (Prerequisite: Soil Sample examined) *Examine Plastic Card (New Suspect: Heidi Loris) *Interrogate Heidi Loris (Prerequisite: Plastic Card examined; New Suspect: Tad Aldicott) *Interrogate Tad Aldicott (Prerequisite: Heidi interrogated) *Unlock Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: Hooking Up *Investigate Tad's Locker (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Powder Bag, Manure Sample) *Analyze Manure Sample (02:30:00) *Interrogate Victor Sland (Prerequisite: Manure Sample analyzed; Attribute: Has Stadium Access; Profile updated: Victor Has Stadium Access) *Examine Powder Bag (New Suspect: Pimp Pernel) *Interrogate Pimp Pernel (Prerequisite: Powder Bag examined) *Investigate Locker Room (Prerequisite: Pimp interrogated; Clue: Mouthguard) *Examine Mouthguard *Interrogate Tad Aldicott (Prerequisite: Mouthguard examined) *Investigate Tad's Locker (Prerequisite: Tad interrogated; Clues: Backpack, Cell Phone) *Examine Cell Phone (Victim identified: Claire Dobbs) *Interrogate Pimp Pernel (Prerequisite: Cell Phone examined; Profile updated: Pimp Has Stadium Access) *Interrogate Heidi Loris (Prerequisite: Pimp interrogated; Profile updated: Heidi Has Stadium Access) *Examine Backpack (New Suspect: Clark Dobbs) *Interrogate Clark Dobbs (Prerequisite: Backpack examined; Attribute: Clark Has Stadium Access) *Unlock Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Pimp Pernel (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Coach's House (Prerequisite: Pimp interrogated; Clues: Shoe Print, WLVU Class Ring) *Analyze Shoe Print (01:00:00; Attribute: Is Shoe Size 7; Profile updated: Pimp Is Shoe Size 7) *Interrogate Clark Dobbs (Prerequisite: Shoe Print analyzed; Profile updated: Clark Is Shoe Size 7) *Examine WLVU Class Ring *Interrogate Tad Aldicott (Prerequisite: WLVU Class Ring examined; Profile updated: Tad Has Stadium Access) *Investigate Garage (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Pieces, Towel) *Examine Towel (Result: Fragrance Sample; Murder Weapon registered: Towel) *Analyze Fragrance Sample (04:30:00; Attribute: Wears Desert Nights Perfume) *Interrogate Heidi Loris (Prerequisite: Fragrance Sample analyzed; Profile updated: Heidi Is Shoe Size 7 and Wears Desert Nights Perfume) *Examine Broken Pieces *Interrogate Victor Sland (Prerequisite: Broken Pieces examined) *Arrest Trivia *Morgan Brody says Brass pulled Pimp Pernel's shoe size from another case. However, shoe size wasn't part of the Killer's Profile in The Shattered Goddess. *This case is similar to Dead Man Running from Criminal Case. **It happens at a stadium **The suspects include a coach, a quarterback and his girlfriend. Category:Cases